Combat Maiden Pretty Cure!
is one of Fairy-chan's Pretty Cure seasons. Combat Maiden Pretty Cure! is based on the game Hyrule Warriors. Story *''Compat Maiden Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures Combat Maiden * - The strong and very reliable leader of the group, who likes music, even shown to play harp herself. While being bad at many kinds of sports, Maya is known for practicing archery in her freetime. Maya is also very wise and one of the smartest of the group. However, Maya also gets herself into trouble very fast. Her alter ego is . * - A very loyal and sometimes even strict young girl. Ama is the current captain of Mikuru Middle School's Hockey club and is part of the school's student council. As a third year student, Ama shows to care about the younger students and tries to help them with their problems if needed. Her alter ego is . * - A fiery young girl who is a second year student of Mikuru Middle School. Even though Miyu is a strong and gentle young girl, she often appears to be spoiled and selfish. Miyu tries her best to not be called "cute", since she thinks it doesn't suit her image. Miyu also shows to have a big heart for animals, especially dogs and wolves. Her alter ego is . * - A calm young girl who seems to be interested in occult things and often brings her tarot cards to school. She opened her own club, which became popular very fast. Even though her club made her popular, there are many students who think that she is strange and keep distance from her. Her alter ego is . Fierce Maiden * - The calm and quiet leader of this Pretty Cure unit. Koto is a second year student of Mirai Private Academy and the school's main "mascot". Due to her good grades but also her clumsiness, Koto was elected to have the title. Koto is part of the school's cheerleading club. Her alter ego is . * - An energetic young girl who shows to love water, especially being in water. It has been shown that Sango has joined a swim club where she spends most of her freetime. Outside her club, Sango has no real "connection" to other students and hardly can call someone a friend. Her alter ego is . * - The youngest of all Maiden Pretty Cures, Chou is a 12 year old, first year student of Mirai Private Academy. Chou has a very childish personality and talks like a child most of times. She loves the lolita fashion and even makes her school uniform look lolita-like. Her alter ego is . * - An ultra wise young student of Mirai Private Academy, who is usually left alone due to the fact that Megu tends to annoy others with her boring facts that no one cares about. Besides that, not much is known about Megu. Her alter ego is . Hero Squad * - The mostly silent, but also very courageous leader of the Hero Squad Pretty Cure! team. Hiro is a member of many sports clubs, while his major club is the kendo club of the Moriyama Izumi Academy. His alter ego is . * - The fiery president of student cuncil of Moriyama Izumi Academy. He is an year older than Hiro and likes to call him "brother". Actually, Daishin tends to call everyone "brother", no matter if they are girls or boys. Adding to that, Daishin can be very stubborn. His alter ego . * - A first year high school student, who looks up to Hiro like he was is older brother. Isamu tries to spend as much time with Hiro as he can and even started practising kendo a while ago. To his own personality count his obession with masks. His alter ego is . * - Taro is at the same age as Isamu and doesn't understand why he looks up to Hiro like that. Taro himself has a big ego and a lot pride. He also is part of the kendo club and sees Hiro as his own rival. Thanks to his grandfather and grandmother, Tarou is a big fan of sailing. His alter ego is . Other Pretty Cures * - A wild and ver energetic young girl who shows to be Maiden Pretty Cure, as well as the others, however not beig a part of any team. Her alter ego is . * - Her alter ego is . Mascots * * Villains * - Maria is Mia's twin sister, who disappeared a year before the series started. With the beginning of the season, Maria came back as . However, Mia didn't recognize her at first. Other Characters Locations * - The main setting of this season. * - The Combat Maiden Pretty Cure!'s school. * - The Fierce Maiden Pretty Cure!'s school. * - The Hero Squad Pretty Cure!'s school. * - Legendary places the Cures will visit and protect one day: ** - The land in the sky. ** - The land of the seven sages. ** - The kingdom of twilight. ** - The endless ocean. * - Places that were formerly sacred countries but have been cursed and are now populated by evil creatures: ** - The endless desert of golden sand. ** - The probably most magical place it the universe. ** - The crater of one of the largest volcanos. * * Items * - Maya, Ama, Miyu and Mia's transformation item. They activate their brooches by saying "Pretty Cure! Combat Force Up!". * - Koto, Sango, Chou and Megu's transformation item. They activate their crystals by saying "Pretty Cure! Fierce Force Up!". * - Hiro, Daishin, Isamu and Taro's transformation item. They activate their braces by saying "Pretty Cure! Fierce Force Up!". * - Cure Loyalty's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Shadow's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Twilight's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Mage's Warrior Weapon. - Fierce Maiden Pretty Cure!= * - Cure Ballad's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Coral's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Butterfly's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Balde's Warrior Weapon. - Hero Squad Pretty Cure= * - Cure Master's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Opal's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Masque's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Cyclone's Warrior Weapon. - One Maiden= * - Cure Pirates's Warrior Weapon. * - Cure Jade's Warrior Weapon. }} * - Cure Loyalty's Legendary Weapon. * - Cure Shadow's Legendary Weapon. * - Cure Twilight's Legenary Weapon. * - Cure Mage's Legendary Weapon. - Hero Squad Pretty Cure= * - Cure Master's Legendary weapon. * - Cure Masque's Legendary Weapon. * - Cure Cyclone's Legendary Weapon. }} * Trivia *''Combat Maiden Pretty Cure!'' is FairySina's first Pretty Cure season to include male Pretty Cures. *All good playable characters have been turned into Pretty Cure warriors, except for: **''Tingle, whom FairySina'd rather not have in Hyrule Warriors in the first place.'' **''King of Hyrule, who doesn't fit into the season's theme''. **''Cucco, who is an actual chicken.'' *Each location, except for the schools, is based on a sceneario of Hyrule Warriors. *While Link has seven weapons in Hyrule Warriors, Cure Master only gets 2 or 3 weapons so he doesn't look as overpowered as in the game. *The Fierce Maiden, as well as Cure Opal and Cure Pirate didn't get any Legendary Weapons, due to the fact that they only have one weapon in the real game. Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Series based on Games Category:Fan Series Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Pretty Cure Warriors